Melodies of Miracles
by DaRkAuRa14
Summary: Kurenai and Asuma have loved each other for years but have never addmited it. Now Anko, Kakashi and the others are trying to hook them. And to make matters worse Kakashi moved into Asuma's apartment and won't leave him alone about it. SAme goes for Kurena
1. Chapter 1

_**Melodies of Miracles**_

Chapter One: The Mission

**Hey! Yay im posting another story but im not updating….guess what. im on writers block at the moment for my other two fics. I'll back to them as soon as I can or if not ill try to write something even if its really crappy. On with the story!**

"No Asuma!" shouted Kurenai heartbreaking slowly. They were fighting with Orochimaru. Oro (that's what I'll call him throughout the fic.) had cut Asuma deeply on the side, but Asuma had thrown a kunai straight into his heart. Oro was now dying slowly on the ground covered with blood on him, bleeding. Asuma was lying on the ground bleeding, with Kurenai watching over him, crying tears.

"Why, why did you attack him, why?" she was choking on these words out of her windpipe.

"Because if didn't we would've died" said Asuma panting heavily. He put his hand on her check caressing it.

Kurenai just took his hand and held it. "You're going to die now aren't you?"

"If I do I just want you to know something." he said smiling at her.

"What is it?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Ashiteru" said Asuma looking into her eyes for some sign of hope.

"Ashiteru Asuma" she started to cry harder.

"Shhhh….it's okay, everything will be alright" he said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not. You're going to be gone tomorrow" this time it was too much for Kurenai. She fell into his chest and started sobbing even harder.

Asuma sat up against a rock and pulled her into a soft embrace. "Shhh… Tsunade will be here soon. Everything's going to be alright."

"It better be," she said starting to get more scared.

"What happened here?" asked a totally confused Shizune coming out of nowhere.

"Now let's see," said Asuma. "Orochimaru is dead, I'm bleeding with a pretty deep wound on the side of me and Kurenai is mentally breaking down." he said looking up at the sky. "Where's Tsunade?"

"She's coming, Jirayya is getting a beating from her because he took a picture of her in the shower" said Shizune.

"That's nice to hear Shizune" said Asuma almost laughing.

"Oink, oink" said Ton-ton.

"Hey there Ton-ton" said Asuma.

"Okay what happened here? Did someone kill Orochimaru or something?" asked Tsunade entering the scene.

"Orochimaru is dead, I'm obviously bleeding and Kurenai is having serious mental breakdown problems" said Asuma lighting a cancer stick.

"Okay Kurenai can you here me?" asked Tsunade gently.

"Yes. What i-i-s it?" asked Kurenai trying to talk.

"Can you get up slowly so I can heal Asuma's wound?" asked her.

"Okay" Kurenai got up slowly but then she fell. Shizune helped her up and seated her next to Asuma.

"Atta girl" said Shizune.

"Okay Asuma hold still. Here goes nothing." said Tsunade closing her eyes from the sight of blood.

"Ah! Man this hurts Tsunade-sama" said Asuma.

"Almost done Asuma" she said looking at his wound. "Now just to tie some bandages around the wound and I'll put you in hospital for overnight and you'll be ready to go tomorrow. Now tell me what's wrong with Kurenai?"

"She is going mentally sick" said Asuma looking at her.

"I'll put her in hospital too she just got really scared for you that's all." said Tsunade looking at her.

_Later That Night_

Kurenai awoke suddenly and didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?" asked Kurenai in sudden panic sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Wha?" asked Asuma waking up from his sleep. "Oh hi Kurenai" he said.

"Asuma where are we?" asked Kurenai softly.

"We're in the hospital because of the fight with Oro" answered Asuma smiling at her.

"Hey Asuma-sensei!" shouted an hyper-on-sugar Ino.

"Hello there" said Asuma smiling at her. "What bring you here?"

"Well we came to visit it you because we heard about you killing Oro and Kurenai going mental" said Chouji munching on some chips.

"I am not mental!" shouted Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei!" shouted a happy group of three group members.

"Hey there you three" she said smiling at them.

"We've got something for you" said four of them smiling, while Shino and Shikamru didn't smile.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade standing in the door way watching along with Shizune.

"Close you eyes," said Ino mischviously.

The sensei's closed their eyes.

"Stick out your hands" said Chouji munching on even more chips.

They stuck out their hands. They just heard two small clashes.

"Good now open them," said Hinata.

They both looked at their wrists only to see themselves handcuffed. The others started laughing really hard.

"Okay! Who's idiotic idea was this!" asked Kurenai obviously very pissed off.

"Ours" said Tsunade whipping up a big smile on her face.

"Can you undo this Ino?" asked Asuma blushing lightly.

Ino started searching her pockets. "Ooops. Sorry you two love birds. I must of lost the on my way here" said Ino innocently, with big chibi eyes.

"Ino when I get out of here tomorrow, you'll have to run around Konoha ten times without any breaks and fifty push ups," said Asuma lighting another cancer stick.

"But sensei!" whined Ino. "Tomorrow Saturday!"

"Okay then fifteen laps on Monday along with one hundred push up" he said laughing evilly.

"Okay fine" she said giving up.

"No, no I'm only joking Ino. One lap around Konoha and ten push ups" he said laughing even harder.

Everybody just then broke into laughter.

"You're the best Sensei" said Ino smiling.

"So what did you plan on doing with us and these hand cuffs?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh ya I forgot to tell you two" said Hinata smirking. "You two have to go home to Asuma's house and spend the night there. As you can see you're already dressed in your clothes. So please do proceed with your punishment," said Hinata.

"Okay, I never imagined Hinata doing this. Did I miss something crucial?" asked Kurenai confused.

"Yup" said Kiba. "She's going out with Naruto tonight."

"You're what Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"That's right Kurenai-sensei, Naruto asked me out tonight" she answered blushing and looking in another direction.

"You grew up too fast Hinata" said Kurenai breaking a teeny weeny tear.

"It's okay Kurenai-sensei you're getting older too" Hinata went over to Kurenai and gave her a big hug.

"So when are you two planning on getting together Asuma?" asked Tsunade mischievously.

"Who gave you that idea Tsunade-sama?" asked Asuma confused.

"Admit it we know you two like each other" said Kiba very loudly.

Just when Kurenai was about t scold Kiba the bell rang to let people know visiting hours were over.

"Come on you guys we have to let these two go home tonight and do their things together" said Shizune whipping a big smile on her face.

Just then Kurenai got up ready to hit Shizune and have a friendly cat fight. But she fell because of the handcuffs, and Shizune just walked out the door.

"You okay best friend?" asked Asuma.

"Just fine" said Kurenai angrily.

**Okay so that's it for the first chapter. Please leave a review and sorry for the long wait for some sort of update. Sorry if the characters are a little bit off. '''''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**DaRkAuRa14**


	2. Coffee?

**Chapter 2: Coffee?**

"Tsunade-sama, how come Asuma and Kurenai don't remember confessing to each other?" asked Ino pouting.

"That's because I used a special mind-erasing jutsu (is there such a thing?)" answered Tsuande looking down at the rookie ninja.

"Oh…but I still don't get it" said Ino.

Tsunade fell down anime style.

"SO Kurenai, want to come to my house for some coffee?" asked Asuma while cutting the handcuffs up into tiny shreds.

"Ya sure, I just hope they didn't spend a fortune on them" said Kurenai starting to crack up.

Soon Asuma started laughing with her.

"You want to leave now or what?" asked Kurenai suddenly noticing they were just standing there.

"Ya, sure, whatever you say Kurenai.

_At Asuma's House_

"SO what kind of coffee do you want?" asked Asuma as soon as they walked in the front door. (Oh, wait it's and apartment, oh ya the fire escape, that's the back door).

"Plain black," answered Kurenai as she looked around Asuma's house. It was the first she was ever in his house. She would always ask him. She saw beer bottles on the coffee table. 'Hmm… someone must live here with him' she thought. It seemed they were trying to party until they turned purple. There was laundry pretty much everywhere except his living room and kitchen. She walked over to his fireplace. There she saw a picture of him with his parents when he was little. 'He looked so cute' she thought smiling and went over to the next picture. It was his team when he was a genin. Next over was him with his team.

"Are you sure you don't want anything with your coffee?" shouted Asuma from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure" shouted Kurenai back. She took her focus back onto the fireplace. Next over was a picture of her from when she was younger. 'Okay no where did he get that!" thought Kurenai freaking out. Next over were pictures that didn't seem to belong to him. It was…Genma? "Okay this is getting just plain freaky" Kurenai whispered to herself. She went back to sit on the couch and wait for Asuma to come out with the coffee.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Kurenai worrying if he didn't do something stupid. Like how could he, he's a responsible adult.

"Not really"

'Not really?' thought Kurenai perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"The coffee machine just started working, I had to fix it" answered Asuma.

"I see. So does anyone else live here with you or did you drink all the bottles of beer on the coffee table yourself?" asked Kurenai laughing.

"What beer bottles? Oh ya Genma lives here with me and we kind of decided to drink until we were purple. We were just mad for some unknown reason. If you don't mind could you please bring those bottles to the kitchen? Thanks" said Asuma acting as if he was innocent.

"Uh… sure" said Kurenai picking up the bottles of beer. As she entered the kitchen she saw the biggest mess of coffee she had ever seen. "Whoa Asuma, what the hell happened in here?" Kurenai asked shocked. "There's coffee all over the floor."

"I had a little fight with the coffee. IT was floating in the air and I started chasing it around and then I hit the coffee machine which I had to fix and now it's going slower than ever and I was meaning to clean this up but you came in and thanks for bringing those bottles in and sorry to ask but do you want to help me sweep the floor cause today the house is a huge mess and Genma didn't do his week of chores so I'm going to have to do it for him and what's this, oh I'll read it in a minute and ya so This place is messed for, so please do excuse it, and ya I think that's all I need to say" said Asuma running out of breath.

"Sure, I'll help you sweep. I'd rather do this than sit on the couch." said Kurenai slowly.

"Thanks so much Kurenai. So do you want something sweet to go with your coffee?" asked Asuma.

"I'll have whatever you're gonna have" said Kurenai responding like she didn't care.

"Okay I hope you'll like it I baked it myself before we went to fight Orochimaru." said Asuma hoping she would say compliment. But who was he kidding this was Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Wow Asuma I never knew you could bake, or even cook. I thought you ate instant ramen or something" said Kurenai impressed. She never knew he was this good at cooking.

"Did I hear someone say ramen?" asked Naruto poking his head through Asuma's apartment door.

"Naruto how did you know I live here and why are you even hear?" asked Asuma totally confused.

"Oh sorry excuse me I forgot to knock. Kakashi-sensei wanted me to give this to you. Oh, hi Kurenai-san." Naruto handed a piece of paper to Asuma and ran out the door.

"Okay that was just plain creepy" said Kurenai looking at Asuma.

Asuma opened the piece of paper ands read it:

_HHHHHHHEEEEEYYYYY Asuma!_

_Come down to bar tonight secret meeting tonight about the girls. Be there at eight and wear an ANBU mask, no wait just a plain mask._

_Yours,_

_Kakashi_

"What's it say," asked Kurenai trying to peer over Asuma's shoulder but she was a bit too short.

"Oh nothing of your concern" said Asuma hiding it away.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP………_

"Finally the coffee is done" said Asuma making it sound like hours. He reached into the cub board and pulled out two cups with names on them.

Kurenai looked at them one said Asuma and the other said her name, Kurenai. "Asuma why do you have a cup with my name on it?"

"I have no idea just when everybody comes over there will be no mixing up cups. And no one will take anyone else's. It's that simple" said Asuma.

Then Asuma pulled out two plates, again with names on them and cut the cake he baked. He then put them on a tray and helped Kurenai sweep the rest of the floor.

"Okay now that everything is settled let's go enjoy a bit of relaxation" said Asuma smiling to her. They walked into the living room, sat down on the couch and started talking about how their training is going and their memories form when they were little.

Asuma pulled out a cancer stick.

"Asuma do you mind letting me light one and smoke it?" asked Kurenai who was under some stress. Thinking about her parents was just too much for her. When she was going to cry she would smoke a caner stick or two.

"Why? Why would someone as pretty as you smoke?" he asked wondering.

"It's when I think about my parents. I start to cry and I decided to resolve it by smoking. I know it's not smart but I had no idea about what else to do" said Kurenai feeling guilty. She had no idea why that influenced her to smoke, she knew it was bad.

"Okay fine only because you want to ruin your health. But I want you to talk to Tsunade-sama about this. She can help." He lit her a cancer a stick and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she puffed slowly on her cancer stick. Just then the clock struck. Kurenai looked back. "Oh my, it's seven. Anko's gonna drill me when I get home. Asuma sorry but I have to fly" she said putting her cancer stick out and running out the door. "Thanks for everything Asuma!" she shouted.

"Your welcome" he shouted back. "Now to clean up this mess" said Asuma turning around and looking at his and Genma's apartment.

_Kurenai, Anko's and Shizune's Apartment_

"Anko I am soo sorry that I'm late. Asuma invited me in for some coffee and I lost track of time" said Kurenai barging through the door.

"Good timing, you made in just in time for dinner" said Anko putting out the food.

"Now where were you again?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay! Updated. Happy yet? I am kind of busy so ya updating will hopefully come more often and sorry for the long wait. School was such a hassle. Uh I finally got a break. So I guess I'll se you next time. Ya. Bye**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS.**


	3. Dinner

**Chapter Three: Dinner **

Where were you again?" asked Anko looking up from the oven.

"I was over at Asuma's because he invited me in for some coffee" said Kurenai looking at Anko as if she had lost it.

"Oh I see you two are going out" said Anko with her eyes filling up with tears.

"UH ANKO REALITY CHECK! WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! I REPEAT WE ARE NOT A COUPLE JUST FREINDS! SHEESH ANKO LISTEN MORE CAREFULLY NEXT TIME WHEN I SAY SOMETHING ABOUT ASUMA AND I DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER!" Kurenai started shaking Anko really hard.

"Hey girls I'm home," shouted Shizune as she walked in the door.

"You're late," said Anko glaring at her.

"I know. Sorry. It's just that Tsunade needed my help until late tonight. Kurenai you're home early," said Shizune smiling at her friend.

"What do you mean by home early?" asked Kurenai suspiciously.

"Aren't you still suppose to be with Asuma at his house?" asked Shizune hoping she wouldn't get her yelling of the day. It usually comes before they sit down for dinner.

"Here we go again," said Anko shaking her head.

"WHO THE HELL KEEPS TELLING YOU ASUMA AND I ARE A COUPLE. WE ARE NOT, I REPEAT NOT A COUPLE. WHO KEEPS SPREADING THESE RUMORS. SERIOUSLY!" shouted Kurenai who had gone mentally insane.

"I think I'll check her later to see if she's mental or not" whispered Shizune into Anko's ear.

"You do that" said Anko looking at Kurenai scared.

"Oh come on admit Kurenai you like Asuma!" said Shizune trying to trick her into admitting it.

"I'm not saying that I do like him but how do you know?" asked Kurenai slightly blushing

"All of Konoho knows! Even the Hokage!" said Anko making it sound like it was big news.

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Kurenai. 'Oh shit! They tricked me again. Damn!' Kurenai cursed in her mind.

"Oh see. I knew it. You do like him. Come one Kurenai admit it!" said Anko getting all excited.

"Okay fine you win! I admit it I...I like Asuma deep down with all my heart," said Kurenai pretty much in a pissy manner.

"This is so kawaii!" said Anko smiling and dancing around the kitchen. Kurenai and Shizune just stared at her like this:00'.

"Anko calm down it's not he likes me back or anything!" said Kurenai starting up again.

"Oh yes he does!" said Anko.

"How do you know? You haven't asked him have you?" asked Kurenai hoping to get the better of Anko.

"Oh Genma read Asuma's little journal that he keeps for who knows what. He read it and it said he cares deeply for you and that no one shall ever hurt you when he's around. And he has a picture of you on the fireplace!" said Anko getting all excited again.

"Ya, I kind of figured about the picture. I saw it today." said Kurenai starting to blush.

"See he likes you. Now can you please excuse me I have an important phone call to make to the Hokage" said Anko leaving the kitchen.

"Let's set the table Kurenai" said Shizune looking scared.

"Uh sure, whatever" said Kurenai looking the other way for a reality check.

"Listen Kakashi you have to change the time tonight for right thirty okay?" said Anko over the phone.

"Sure hold on a sec" said Kakashi. Anko heard him shouting to the boys:"Hey you two we're changing the time for eight thirty okay?"

"Ya sure it's all fine." said Kakashi grinning on the other end.

"Perfect we're all set then. Well I got to go.Bye," and with that Anko haung up the phone.

"Okay girls so shall we eat?" asked Anko coming back into the kitchen.

"Sure" said Shizune sweat dropping.

"Itadakatimasu!" they all said in unison and started digging in.

"So how's it going at the hospital Shizune?" asked Anko wondering if there was any word on anything.

"It's been busy. Oh ya Ibiki came in today," said Shizune acting innocent. She knew that Anko and him are best of freinds.

Anko spit out her soup into Kurenai's accitdentally. "What! What happend?" asked Anko very dramaitaclly.

"ANKO!" shouted Kruenai.

"Oh he just fell off the roof of his apartment and broke a leg. Nothing much" said Shizune casually.

"ANKO!" shouted Kurenai even louder this time the windows broke. No no the windows didn't break.

"Oh whoops sorry Kurenai. You're excused" said Anko sweat dropping.

Kurenaiu left to wash off the saliva and soup off her face. 'Seriously Anko don't spit in peoples faces'

"Sheesh Anko next time spit back into your bowl not on Kurenai's face." sadi Shizune laughing.

"Oh well. Just hoping she won't drill me again. She needs a mental help" said Anko going back to eating. Kurenai came back and sat down at the table. Anko looked at her weirdly.

"What?" asked Kurenai looking at her.

"You're not going to drill me?" asked Anko.

"Why should I?" asked Kurenai

"Umm... I spit in your face by accident?" said Anko going okay is okay?

"No. Plus you care about Ibiki. I won't drill you for that small reason. I'm going to my room" said Kurenai leaving the table leaving her food she didn't touch.

"Don't you want to eat?" asked Shizune worriedly.

"No I'm not hungry. Thanks anyways" shouted Kruenai back walking to her room.

"She's lost it" said Shizune looking at Kurenai's door. "Dumpling?" she asked

Kurenai walked into her which was a complete mess. Scrolls, clothes and books everywhere. "I better get to this one day" Kruenai told herself. But she knew that 'one day' would never come. She was just too busy. Kurenai picked up her diary, sat one her bed which neatly done. She started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_These past few days have been wild. Asuma and I had a battle with Ororchimaru (crap why does he have to have such a long name?) and won. We killed him and spent a day in hospital. The kids handcuffed us along with Tsunade and Shizune. Asuma cut them up into tiny pieces and we went to his for some coffee. His house was a complete mess since Genma was on a mission and nobody was home for a couple of days. HE knows how to bake. Which in my case is very good for him. And he has a picture of meon his fireplace. I was about twelve back then. Well i had to leave before I knew it because Anko was going to drill me, but I ended up drilling her, then shizune and leaving the table before I even got to eat anything. Well that's all for now. I'm going to sleep._

_Kurenai._

"Actually I think I'll start cleaning in here," and with that Kreunai started cleaning her room. She put the scrolls in her 'scroll boxes' and them on the shelf. And after that she put out her about some six books she owns. Then she heard a knock at her door. "WHAT?" she asked.

"Uh we're going to the club later. Want to come with us?" asked Anko.

"Sure I'll come" said Kurenai and with that Anko left her. She got back to picking up her clothes. 'They all need to go to the laundry anyways.' So she just threw them into a pile near her door.

"We're leaving in ten minutes!" shouted Shizune who down the hall in her room.

"Okay!" shouted Kurenai looking through her drawers to find something to wear. Just then she found something. 'This will do' After she changed (let's describe what she's wearing) wearing a white tank top and a crimson seet hrough blouse and crimson Capri pants. Then she went to pull out her crimson ninja shoes. And she left them at her door and went to do her hair and some light makeup. Well she left her hair the way it was, her eyes had a hint of purple on them and some light blush made her look very pretty actually. She had some earings on her ears. They were silver and the strips of silver flowed gently on her shoulders.

"Kurenai are you ready yet?" shouted Anko from the living room most likely.

"Coming!" shouted Kurenai and she left her room almost forgetting to put on her shoes.

She saw that Anko and Shizune were dressed in the same things but different colours. Anko's was purple and Shizune's was a soothing green.

"This is pretty funny same outfits different colours!" said Kurenai laughing.

"Out of all the time we've lived here together this is the first time I've heard you laugh" said Anko starting to laugh with her.

"So are we going or what?" asked Shizune.

"Okay!" said Anko. And the three of them left their apartment with smiles. They were heading to the club to meat up with the guys. Anko knew this was going to be extremely fun. She couldn't wait.

ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0vooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Okay I updated! And sooner than I thought I would. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know my first chapter had a ton of fluff and is completLy messed up. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing Cathy! I'll hopefully update soon for my other fics. Well for now that's it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE NARUTO! AND IT SHALL STAY THAT WAY!**


	4. Dinner Guys

**Chapter Four: Dinner (Guys)**

'I guess I'll cook some dinner now' thought Asuma sighing. He really didn't want to cook but he knew he had to or else Kakashi would bite his ear off. So he walked into the kitchen and scanned the place. 'Okay I'll make some sushi and rice balls.' Asuma started his cooking routine when Kakashi came out of his bedroom. "So Kakashi you settled in yet?" asked Asuma rolling the fish, rice and seaweed into some thing that they roll sushi with.

" I guess so. Where's the bathroom?" asked Kakahsi sleepily.

Asuma fell down anime style with a sweat drop. "It's over there" said Asuma pointing to a door that said "BATHROOM" on it.

"Thanks" said Kakashi,doing his happy face.

Asuma got back to cutting the sushi he made. Now he was on to unfreezing the frozen rice balls. Just then Genma walked through the door.

"I'm home" he shouted.

" Well welcome home. Now where did you go in such a hurry without cleaning the house? It's your week you know." said Asuma watching the rice balls unfreeze.

"Oh Tsunade-sama called me on a last minute mission this morning after you left," he responded.

"I can see that. Oh, by the way we had a guest over today," said Asuma wondering if Genma was going to believe it or just I don't know what.

"Who?" asked Genma eagerly.

"It was-" Asuma was cut off by Genma.

"The health inspector?" he asked.

"Uh.. no. It was-" Asuma was cut off again by Genma.

"Mizuki? Mizuki's wife Tsuabi (is that her nameo0?)? Kakashi? Tsunade-sama? Iruka?..." the list went on.

"WILL YOU SHUTUP AND HEAR ME OUT?" yelled Asuma getting very impatient.

"Umm...Okay. Shoot!" said Genma going 'he's scaring me mommy' kind of look.

"First of all Kakashi now lives here with us starting today,"Asuma was cut off by our beloved Kakashi (I personally like Asuma better).

"Yo!" said Kakashi coming out of the bathroom.

"Umm... okay. Continue Iruka. I mean Asuma!" said Genma mixing people up now.

"And Kurenai was over and saw this mess and helped me clean it up. And went home late and now Anko's going to drill her for being late. You know Anko and punctuality. Oh and we're meeting the girls at eight thirty tonight. Exactly an hour from now. And can you please set the table?" said Asuma almost loosing it.

"Kurenai was here? Your long time crush?" asked Genma.

"Since when is she my crush?" asked Asuma blushing lightly, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Since you wrote it in your journal?" asked Genma innocently.

"Since when do I have a journal?" asked Asuma trying to hide it.

Genma then held it up in front of Asuma's face. "Want proof? It's right in front of your face," said Genma in an in-your-face tone.

"That's not mine" said Asuma directly.

" Then why does it have your name in it?" asked Genma going mmhhmm.

"Well maybe it's not mine but somebody asked me to keep it for them?" asked Asuma trying to lie but it wasn't working.

"Then how come there's yesterdays date in it?" asked Genma.

"Busted" said Kakashi grinning under his mask.

"Okay fine it's mine. What do you guys want the scoop on?" asked Asuma giving up. He knew he couldn't argue. They got him.

"One word: Kurenai" said Genma whipping up his smile with that toothpick of his in between his teeth. He looked just like a Hillbilly.

"Okay, Kurenai and I have been friends since we were kids, I met her on the playground, we would play a lot together everyday and ya,so we graduated together and that's when I started, I repeat STARTED to see a liking towards her and when I went to chuunin she followed a year later and when she became a jounin I started to like her more than a best friends though, I don't want to tell her because I think that I will just ruin our friendship, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back anyways, and back to my point I just have a crush on her it's no biggie, it's normal, I'm pretty sure it is, like they say the best of lovers are the best of friends. Okay?" Asuma asked saying all that in one huge run-on sentence which made him run out of breathe thanks to the author of the story.

"Oh I see now. I'm so going to hook you up" said Genma getting excited.

Asuma shot him the death glare. "Don't you dare!"

"Asuma I'm only kidding" said Genma going no, no don't kill me, sweat dropping.

Asuma shot him another glare. "You better be or else face my wrath."

"Ummm...okay" said Genma nice and slow so Asuma would hear him. But sadly Asuma didn't he was too busy laughing evilly.

"Can I get back to cooking now?" asked Asuma annoyed.

"Sure buddy. I'll set the table for you" said Genma runing to the cupboards getting the dishes out and the chopsticks. And went to set the table.

"Now to warm up these rice balls," said Asuma putting them in the oven. About a few minutes they heard a loud pop form the oven.

"What happened in here?" asked Genma runing into the kitchen with Kakashi following.

"I don't know let me take a look into the oven," said Asuma acting calm as if it was no big deal. He looked in and saw...pieces of plastic and rice balls all over the oven.

"So what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"I forgot to remove the plastic from the rice balls before putting them in the oven. I'm too distracted to even cook? What's wrong with me?" asked Asuma plopping down on a chair. This day was way too much for him.

"Asuma you go rest I'll finish cooking instead" volunteered Genma.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Asuma.

"I've watched you do it lots of times," said Genma.

"Okay fine just use the microwave instead. I'll have to clean up this mess in the oven we've got here." said Asuma. Getting off the chair and going to his room. He came out. "Umm... I'd like my so called journal back," he said grabbing it off the kitchen table.

"How do we use the microwave, Kakashi?" asked Genma.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asuma walked into his room. It was pretty clean. "Yo!" said 'something' in the dark shadow of Asuma's room. "Hi Pakkun. How can I help you? First of all how did you get in here?"

"Master Kakashi let me in. Oh and I would like something to eat. Like normal human food." said Pakkun.

"That I'll have to ask Kakashi" said Asuma walking out of the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kakashi!" shouted Asuma.

"Yo" said Kakashi not looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Is it okay if Pakkun eats normal human food?" asked Asuma.

"Oh ya sure. I've been feeding him human food for years" said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Do you mind if I give some food now he asked for some?" asked Asuma looking into the fridge.

"Sure no problem" said Kakashi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay Pakkun here's some food" said Asuma coming back into the room.

"Thanks sir" said Pakkun chowing down. "Itadakatimasu"

"You're welcome anytime Pakkun" said Asuma looking at him.

"Arigatou" said Pakkun.

Just then they heard a huge boom from the kitchen.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"What did you guys do?" asked Asuma runing through all the smoke in the apartment.

"I have no idea. Something in the microwave popped and I think we didn't remove the plastic." said Genma.

"Get your shoes and run out. I'll call the fire department," shouted Asuma to them. They obeyed and ran out. Asuma dialled 911. "Hello. There is a fire in apartment 302 on Vinew street," and with that Asuma hung up and put on his shoes and ran out the door as fast he could.

The fire department arrived quickly. People form around the street started gathering around the commotion now. Asuma was now embarrassed that he went and hid in an alley way.

'Shit what did those two do?' he thought. 'Why am I hiding here? I'm such a coward. I'm going back.' He ran back as fast as he could back there. The fire was minor though. It only burned the microwave to tiny ashes.

"Hey Asuma good news!" shouted Genma to him.

"What is it?" asked Asuma.

"The fire was minor it only burned down the microwave," said Genma happily.

"That's nice because now we can't afford a new one," said Asuma walking back into the apartment.

"Was it something I said?" asked Genma looking at Kakashi.

"Huh? Did you say something Genma?" asked Kakashi looking at him.

"Kakashi will you ever learn to listen?" asked Genma shaking his head thinking about what they were going to do with Kakashi.

"Well at least we still have some sushi. Let's be thankful," said Asuma with some hope in his voice.

The boys sat down to the table. "Itadakatimasu" they all said in unison.

"Kakashi what time is it?" asked Asuma wondering.

"Eight. Why are you asking?" he asked back.

"We have to be at the club in half an hour!" said Genma eating faster.

"Mind if I join you in your fast eating?" asked Asuma.

"Gofh ahfhead" said Genma with a mouthful.

And with that Asuma and Genma both ran back into their rooms to find something to wear.

"I wonder what the rush is about" said Kakashi looking up form his little dirty book.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asuma was looking around to find something to wear but sadly everything was in the wash basket. He looked around everywhere and he found nothing. "Looks like I'll have to go in my jounin uniform and vest" said Asuma giving up. Just the he heard a big bang on his door. "What!"

"Asuma it's time to go!" said Genma on the other side.

"I'm coming" said Asuma slipping on his ninja shoes (aw man i just love those shoes).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kakashi come on!" shouted Genma.

"Where are we going?" asked Kakashi looking up from his book.

"To the club" answered Asuma for him.

"Oh then we better go"

With that the three of them ran out the door and into the streets.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**DISCALIAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**


	5. Authors Note

**Another Author's Note**

He he. Sorry about another author's note but no updating chapter. I just started school again and I'm on a huge writers block at the moment. I'll try to get back to my stories A.S.A.P. (As Soon As Possible.) And I'm piled up with homework. And I have an art portfolio to finish for Monday so I'll get back up on my feet and write more...hopefully XD. Sorry for inconvience but I will be back to write before you know it. (Okay maybe not) That's it for now. I'll try to make a huge comeback. I promise! Bye!

P.S. Point out nay spelling mistakes please. But in a nice way! XD Thank you! XD

DaRkAuRa14


	6. Clubbing

**Chapter Five: Clubbing**

As Kurenai walked into the club with her best friends, well pretty much the only girls who were elite ninja's. The music was blasting and the Dj was, oh my gosh, an ANBU member (A/N I seriously didn't see that coming. Okay maybe I did). Did ANBU members really do DJ work? Who knows? As Kurenai was paying more attention the song she recognized it. It was Angel by Toby Emerson (A/N I don't own Angel or Toby Emerson, though he is an awesome techno/electric techno artist). As she turned around to look for Anko and Shizune she bumped into someone. The person seems pretty tall with a beard. 'Oh no it's Asuma!' though Kurenai with cheek burning.

"Excuse me I should've been looking where I have been going" said Kurenai immediately apologizing.

Asuma chuckled. "No, no it's alright, Kurenai. Are you getting a fever or something you seem kind of red?"

"Oh no I'm alright it's just really hot in here. And since when to ANBU take DJ as a job?" she asked trying to speak clearly through the blasting music.

"I really have no idea. Anyways you want a beer?" he asked handing her one.

"No thanks. Not right now though" she said.

"You look like you could really use one. My treat" he said convincing. He knew that always worked. Well usually after missions.

"Fine" she said giving up. Then Asuma left to the bar.

"Hey Kurenai!" shouted someone behind her. She turned around to see Anko waving at her. Kurenai walked over to her.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" asked Anko.

"Oh I bumped into Asuma and he went to get us something to drink," said Kurenai trying to hide her blush.

"Is that so?" asked Shizune out of the blue.

"Yup it is," said Asuma giving Kurenai a bottle of beer.

"Kawaii!" squealed Anko and Shizune together.

"Huh?" went Asuma.

"Eh?" went Kurenai.

"Oh nothing," said Shizune.

"Whatever" said Kurenai.

"Yo Asuma!" yelled Genma behind him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Yo" said Kakashi.

"Oh hey there Kurenai" said Genma. "As I was asking. Where the hell did you wander off?"

"Nothing much," he laughed.

"What do you mean nothing much?" asked Genma.

"Hey Genma!" someone yelled out of nowhere. (A/N Okay I better stop random people calling the characters) As Genma turned around he saw Hayyate right in his face. "Oh hey Hayyate.(sp.?)"

"So what's up with you? Long time no see," said Genma grinning, toothpick present as ever.

"Ah, not much. Tsunade finally gave me some time off and I'm spending it like any normal person would." answered Hayyate. Suddenly he started coughing rather roughly.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Genma.

"Ya. I got a bad cold after returning from the Snow," he answered.

"And so you're gonna pass onto other people here?" asked Kurenai raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so," he answered.

"Well you son of a bitch better get out of here before I kick you out. If any of us get sick tomorrow I'll kick your ass until you cry." said Anko in a pissed tone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" asked Anko.

"Nothing," said Genma sweat dropping.

"Then let's get this party started. Oh and Hayyate I was only kidding. C'mon!" Anko grabbed Kurenai's arm.

"Whoa watch it Anko. What's the deal?" said Kurenai breaking free from Anko's grip.

"So are you going to tell him?" asked Anko excitedly.

"Tell who what?" asked Kurenai confused.

"Tell Asuma you like him!" shouted Anko when the music died.

"Anko! What's the deal? Not yet. Are you crazy? I can't jeopardize our friendship!" said Kurenai going like 'are you crazy?' look.

"Ummm….. Yes?"

Kurenai literally fell over anime style. "Okay I'm going to the bathroom. I need to pee,"

"Sure! See ya later Kurenai!" shouted Anko and left to find the others. 'I know I just saw Genma somewhere.'

"Hey Genma!" shouted Anko. 'Crap he can't hear me.' Anko ran up to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"You woman! What was that for?" asked Genma angrily.

"For ignoring me you idiot!" shouted Anko.

"Okay, okay chill woman." said Genma.

"Have you seen Kurenai anywhere?" he asked.

"Ya she went to pee. Best not to go where she went. You'll scare all the ladies away," said Anko.

"Anko…"

"Yeah?"

"You suck!" shouted Genma.

"What did you say? Better not have said you suck or I will make sure you'll not leave this club alive. I'll kill you first, and then I shall rip out your guts, cook them and eat them!"

"Whoa…. Anko do me a favour and go talk Asuma for me," said Genma running the opposite direction.

"Sure," and Anko left to find Asuma. 'Perfect time to ask some questions.' Anko put on a huge Naruto like smile.

"Hey Asuma!"

Asuma turned the other direction. Anko's head started to burn anime style. 'Why are men jerks?' her eye started to twitch.

"Oh hey there Anko. I was wondering which direction you were calling my name from. Hehe, sorry about that," he said apologizing.

"No, no it's okay. Oh I have a question for you. What do you think of Kurenai?"

"What do you mean?" asked Asuma puzzled.

"As in friend, crush, wife?" asked Anko like 'are you okay'?

"As a best friend. Not just any friend. She's special to me. Now don't tell her I said that," said Asuma.

"So cute…." squealed Anko.

"What did you say? I didn't catch anything you said,"

"Oh nothing. Oh have you seen the other?" asked Anko

"Oh Shizune got a call from Tsunade and had to leave. Hayyate went to the hospital, he's coughing really hard. Kakashi, I have no idea where he disappeared to. Gnema went to pee. And I have no idea where Kurenai is." said Asuma.

"Oh Kurenai went to pee as well. "Said Anko laughing.

"Okay there" said Asuma laughing.

"What's so funny? Did I miss something funny or what? "Asked Kurenai with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no no. Anko just said something stupid. That's all," said Asuma.

"I did?" asked Anko confused.

"Okay. Whatever. Anyways….anything new up yet? Or what?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh nothing much. Just we don't know where many people are," said Anko. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Excuse me,"

"Sure" said Kruenai.

"Oh I have to go you guys. Sorry!" and Anko disappeared off into thin smoke.

"Okay that was weird," said Asuma tilting his head.

"Tell me about it. Since when does Anko have a cell phone?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know. She lives with you!" said Asuma.

"True. But meh, who cares. I never stepped a foot into her room once before. Which reminds me. Has she been cleaning it?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know! You tell me!" said Asuma.

"Well sorry Mr. Grumpy pants!" said Kurenai.

"Let's sit down. My legs are killing me," said Asuma changing the subject.

"Sure" said Kurenai perkily all of the sudden.

'Someone sure is happy for someone reason. Maybe she likes you. _No no Asuma wrong thoughts, naughty Asuma!'_' yelled his conscience. 'Who are you to tell me? _I am your father!_ Ya real mature my conscience. That doesn't help me. _ Why not? I really am your father. _Conscience. _Ya? _Go away. _Oh, okay.'_

"Asuma! Asuma snap out of it!" Kurenai was waving her hand in front of Asuma's face.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here on planet Earth enjoying a night out with my best friend which started out with a lot of people," said Asuma dreamily.

Kurenai whacked him on the head. "Okay. Asuma! Reality. You here?"

"Yes, now I am. Thanks Kurenai," snapped Asuma.

"What are friends for?"

"I don't know let's as my questions and answer cell phone," Asuma pulled out the phone and asked: "What are friends for smart ass?"

The phone answered: "Friends are forever, boys are whatever!"

Asuma looked like he was going to kill the cell phone. He was pulling out his sixteen inch wrench. (A/N Now where did he get that from? Goes into the garage and finds her dad's sixteen inch wrench used for huge machines, gone. Okay I don't want to know how he got that. Why he was in my garage? From where does he know where I live? Runs away crying 'Mommy!' and bumps into Asuma on the way, screams and faints. Bob: "Now don't worry folks our author will be up in five minutes. Five minutes later: gets up and starts to type onto the document program.) Where were we? Oh yes on with the story!

"Asuma no! You're mental if you do that!" Kurenai grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.

Asuma looked into her deep crimson eyes. He saw the anger in her. Huge anger that he going to kill a cell phone. He let loose from her grip. "Okay fine. Only for you I won't kill it," he said smiling. Kurenai smiled back. "Now that's the Asuma I've always knew."

"Kurenai!" yelled Shizune and jump glomped her. "Shizune how many times have I told you not to glomp people out of the blue like that!" yelled Anko at her. Asuma and Kurenai started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Shizune. "Nothing, nothing Shizune," said Kurenai holding her sides. Suddenly a slow song ruined the mood of the story. The song that was playing was 'Incomplete' by 'Backstreet Boys.'

"This song is such a mood ruiner!" said Anko pouting.

"Hey there ladies care to dance?" asked Jiraya puffing out of nowhere.

"No thanks Jiraya-sama. We're fine," said Shizune coughing.

"He's such a super pervert," said Kurenai. "No kidding," added Asuma.

"Oh ya, sit down guys," said Kurenai shoving over abit.

"Sure Kurenai. I have a few things to ask you," said Anko.

"Anko does this have anything to do with the Chuunin exams coming up?" asked Kurenai rolling eyes. Chuunin exam was code for 'What have you and Asuma been doing while we were gone.' "A lot," answered Anko. "I don't think I'll put them in this time. I don't think that they are ready yet," said Kurenai. She looked at Asuma to see him dozing off into space. "Oh my someone sure is daydreaming a lot," Kurenai giggled at her own saying. "Sure they are Kurenai," said Anko laughing really hard. Shizune couldn't help but giggle.

"Asuma!" said Shizune waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh hi Shizune. When did you get here?" he asked perplexed. As always Kurenai whacked Asuma in the back of the head again. "No seriously some respect for the feminine species please," said Kurenai pissed.

"Ya sure, whatever Kurenai," said Asuma dozing off again.

Kurenai's head was steaming with anger with steam coming out of her ears. (A/N okay maybe a little too OCC.) "Kurenai come here!" shouted Anko grabbing her arm and pulling her in a random direction. "You wanna go home and rest Kurenai? You had a pretty rough day," said Anko. "I don't know, I don't want to leave Asuma. What time is it by the way?" asked Kurenai. "Kurenai it's four in the morning. Shouldn't we had back now?" asked Anko. "It's been that long already?" asked Kurenai. "Sure it has." said Anko. "But the author is only on her fifth page and on her 1891 word!" exclaimed Kurenai. "Hey!" yells DaRkAuRa14 "Who are you tell me where to stop, bitch! Even though you are one of my favourite characters!"

"What did you just call me?" asked Kurenai. "Nothing. Anyways on with the damn story."

"Okay sure let's go I'm tired. Plus I've got to meet my team later on today," said Kreunai sleepily.

"Kurenai it's Saturday?" asked Anko.

"Oh ya, it is, good point Anko," said Kurenai sweat dropping.

"Hey Asuma we're gonna go. It's very late and I've got to meet my team later on today.

"Sure, bye. See you two later," said Asuma.

Anko, Kurenai and Shizune left to go home and to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay! Chapter done! And in case you're wondering, no I don't have a sixteen inch wrench in my garage. And Bob is the stick person that lives in my head. He likes to do alot of stuff. Like watch T.V. and be on the computer and he sucks at drawing. Sorry for the long wait. School is killing me and it's been what, five or six weeks since is began? Oh well. Look forward to seeing another chapter for When Konoha Met The STN-J. Cause I haven't updated since what, March I think. And I'm so not getting rid of these fics! And that's all for now! Sayonara! D (Oh an point out any grammar and spelling mistakes because I finished this at like 1:30 in the morning). **


	7. Author's note I'm so sorry!

Author's note.

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I'll get onto writing the next chapter this weekend. I promise. I've just been so busy and going through so many doctors and stuff and the fact that one of my friends is dying of cancer makes it harder and that so many people have passed away in the family this year. I'm thankful with everyone that has been patient. Please look forward to the next chapter and feel free to leave any suggestions.


	8. Day Off WIP

**I am so sorry everyone! It's been busy as heck, people dying, school being evil and school breaks have been filled with projects to do. Absolutely ridiculous. And this isn't even IB class level! And we're pilled with so much homework, it just doesn't make much sense. I lost count of the chapter number…. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to comment and add this story to their favourties. It's very much appreciated and I'm so grateful! And since well this chapter still might take a while to do (in the middle of creating a political party and sick like heck) here's a little Work In Progress! Feel free to tell me to correct anything. I haven't used these Japanese terms in a while.**

Chapter ? (I lost count D: ) : Day Off

Kurenai woke up happily to the birds chirping on her windowsill. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Suddenly she heard banging on the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled a voice from outside her room. Kurenai walked outside the room.

"Who is it?" she asked Anko who was standing at the door. All that could be heard was arguments.

"Where's Kurenai-sensei?" demanded Ino.

"Why you ask?" aksed Anko.

"She promised to meet us today at our training grounds. And since it's after noon we just wanted to know is she had forgotten or something" said Ino.

"I'm not sure if she was suppose to meet you three. Hold on. KURENAI!" yelled Anko. "VISITORS!"

Kurenai walked down the hallway. "Yeah, I'm coming, don't need to yell so loud!"

"Morning sensei, or should I say good afternoon?" said Ino teasingly.

Kurenai walked up to the door wearing a tank top and real short shorts. Shikamaru and Choji turned red. They have never seen teacher dress that way. "Shikamaru, Choji, you two alright? You seem kind of red. Are you running a fever?"

"No Kurenai-sensei" said Shikamaru calmly. 'She looks so damn hot outside of school. No bad Shikamaru! No she's you're teacher!' Shikamru started banging his head against the door frame. "Shikamaru are you sure you're alright?" asked Kurenai. "Yes sensei, I'm fine."

"Alrighty then. Was I really suppose to meet you today?" asked Kurenai staying on task.

"Yes, sensei, you told us yesterday remember," said Ino.

"Did I really? Last night seems so long ago," said Kurenai.

"Well sensei, we were suppose to train today because we completely blew yesterday's session, remember?" said Ino.

"Oh, right ,right. Shikamaru didn't want to co-operate. Which means today he's going to train late no ands, ifs, or buts." Said Kurenai.

"So are we going sensei?" asked Choji. "I need to buy some more snacks. I just ran out."

"Will you ever stop eating?" asked Ino.

"Uhhh, Ino?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled back.

"This isn't Asuma's sensei's place you know. We're at Kurenai sensei's" said Shikamaru.

"Are we really?" asked Ino. Invoked,around and then suddenly remembered. "Oh right, we went to the wrong house!"

"Huh?" asked Kurenai perplexed. "You three just noticed? I thought it was a practical joke!"

Ino crumbled to a pile of ashes. "Why didn't anyone say anything?" asked Ino.

"No comment" said Shikamaru.

"We'll be on our way then Kurenai-san. We completely got the wrong house!" said Ino sheepishly.

"It's alright you three. How did you mix up Asuma's and mine house when you don't even know where I live?" asked Kurenai completely lost.

"We don't know. We just did a stupid mistake I guess. Well sorry to bother you, we'll be on our way. Bye," and the three of them ran off dropping a piece paper on their way out.

"Hey stop, you guys dropped something!" yelled Kurenai into the hallway. But they were out of sight. Kurenai picked up the piece of paper and went back inside.

"What was that about?" asked Anko.

"I wish I knew. How do they know where I live?" she asked Anko.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you Kurenai," said Anko.

"I wonder what this piece of paper is," said Kurenai opening it. She read a few lines and gasped. "It's from Asuma, but how? Why?"

"Ooooohhh, someone's got a crush," said Anko in a singsong voice.

"Shut it Anko," said Kurenai turnins bright red. Kurenai opened the piece of paper more slowly.


End file.
